russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings
Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, and KC Concepcion headline the flagship programs of Viva TV, the Viva Entertainment Group’s latest foray into nationwide platform and the new free television on IBC Channel 13 with a brand new 60 kilowatt Harris transmitter transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City has than the power of the GMA-7 and ABS-CBN transmitters. Viva-TV broadcast on Channel 13 signs on Mondays to Fridays from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m., Saturdays from 8 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. and Sundays from 10:30 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. The government-sequestered radio-television station IBC-13, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now No.3, behind top-notchers ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The newest chairman Orly Mercado, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last November 21, 2011. The network is still sequestered, and Mercado admitted that it’s still up for privatization among all the government-owned networks (like ETC on RPN-9 and PTV-4) and revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 42 years. Viva-TV on IBC has been serving Filipino audiences for the last 37 years for the radio-TV broadcasting with its TV station in IBC TV-13 in Mega Manila, IBC TV-13 in Baguio City, IBC TV-6 the Mountain Province, IBC TV-13 in Laoag City, IBC TV-12 in Iloilo, IBC TV-13 in Cebu City, IBC TV-13 Davao City and IBC TV-10 in Cagayan de Oro City and the network also operates radio stations from dance mix radio iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operation of DYBP as 103.8 Boracay FM, a newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. A newest UHF news channel of callsign DWNN-TV is called IBC News Network or INN, and new cable channel Danze TV. Recently with Viva’s local production are the top three leading ladies star in their own original shows for the channel whose line-up of programs tilts towards reality programming as well as foreign cartoons, cartoon movies, sports, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, Viva Tagalog movies, drama series, game shows, comedy shows and concerts with commercial TV spots from advertisers and media buyers the network's financial to finance its programming, privatization and expansion plan as the new mascots are Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The buzz is that these are tell-tale signs that Vic Del Rosario had bought sequestered Channel 13 which is up for sales for the longest time. The on-going recruitment of technical personnel by Channel 13 is being considered as another sign of this rumored purchase. IBC-13 won as the Best TV station in the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards. Their shows will follow them as they attend their various showbiz engagements and go about their professional commitments with helped boost Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to No. 3 in dominated like ABS-CBN and GMA-7 for AGB Nielsen Media Research. The weekly 30-minute programs are entitled “'@Annebishowsa'”, “'Popstar Diaries'” and “'KC.com'”, respectively. “'Viva TV' is the first-ever free-to-air entertainment channel that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content for the total entertainment with the wide range of local and international sports events,” notes Vincent del Rosario, executive vice president of Viva Communications Inc. and Eric Canoy, chairman of IBC-13. “We really steered clear of the kind of shows that viewers can watch on free TV network with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7.” Viva TV is also home to the first regular television shows of ace comedian Jon Santos, Cristine Reyes, James Yap of PBA, IC Mendoza, popstar Anja Aguilar, Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Nikki Bacolod, Richard Yap and sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak, and the Filipino-dubbed foreign cartoons such as “'Winx Club',” “'Pop Pixie',” “'Magic Wonderland'” and “'Barbie'” for the young girls and anime like “'Crayon Shin Chan',” “'Cyborg Kurochan'” and “'Kirarin'”. “'The Jon Santos Show'” is a weekly one-hour talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago. “'The Weakest Link'” is the phenomenal game show based on the British followed the highest amount was banked successfully in all seven rounds, the highest amount possible would be P1,000,000 and offfers contestants the chance to win P1,000,000. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 18 eueays of age. It now airs on weekdays at 8:30 p.m. hosted by Richard Yap. “'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'” is a Pinoy game show based on the British requires the contestants to answer 15 questions correctly in order to reach the jackpot price of 2 million pesos in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will jon the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers and join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000. It now airs from Saturdays and Sundays at 9 p.m. hosted by Drew Arellano. “'Dear Heart'” is a the newest teen drama anthology series for the teenagers, directed by Joyce Bernal and airs on Sundays at 2:30 p.m. Hosted by popstar Anja Aguilar. “'Sinemaks'” is a premiere movie block of Viva Tagalog action movies that airs on Sunday at 10 p.m. with such local action-packed movies of Viva Films.. “'Esperanza'” is a the first-ever teleserye premieres on July 2 from Mondays to Fridays at 9:30 p.m. starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. “'Estudyante Blues'” is a the newest TV series based on the 1989 film, directed by Wenn V. Deramas and premieres Mondays, July 2 at 10 p.m. Starring Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc. “'Can You Hear My Heart'” is a first-ever South Korean drama which stars Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae Won, Nam Goong Min, Go Joon Hee and Lee Kyu Han. Premieres on July 2 from Mondays to Fridays at 11 p.m. “'Dream High'” is the newest asianovela with the new season starring K-Pop stars are actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon. It premieres on July 2 at 2 p.m. “'WOW!'” is a the weekly 30-minute gag show for the practical jokes and now airs from Sunday at 3:30 p.m. Hosted by Vhong Navarro and directed by Joey De Leon. “'Petrang Kabayo'” is a Vice Ganda's hit coemdy-drama movie gets a TV spin off in the TV sitcom with Aga Muhlach, DU Durano and Ella Cruz every Tuesday nights at 10 p.m. and directed by Wenn V. Deramas. “'SM Little Stars'” is the country’s ultimate Sunday noontime reality-based kiddie talent search in the Philippines that features kids ages from four to seven years old will be chosen from among 12 pairs of cute, talented, and adorable kids competition is open to kids ages 4-7 years old with star potential. It airs from Sundays at 12:30 p.m. Hosted by Britain's Got Talent alumCharlie Green and directed by Mark Reyes. Ashley makes the jump from the internet to television with “'Petra’s Panniest'”, a weekly 30-minute program showcasing a round-up of the funniest scenes from Viva movies and videos from the internet. The show airs every Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m. Another Viva TV banner show is a reality series called “'Pantaxa'”. Hosted by erstwhile “pantasya ng bayan” Katya Santos and Maui Taylor, the show follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom. Getting the PBA Games was a brilliant idea and television franchise that instantly filled the Viva-TV schedule with programming practically guaranteed to rate decently, advertisers and TV commercial spots. Picking up the children's television program “'Barney and Friends'” for mascots with the Barney characters also particularly astute considering that all the other local network for kids. Relaunching “'Express Balita'” and “'Ronda Trese'” together with Good Take, Linawin Natin and Pulsong Pinoy spoke of a determination to build a strong, independent and credible news organization. Airing animated TV masterpieces such as “'Lalaloopsy'” and “'Polly Pocket'” which become a new TV series gave substance to support for TV kids fare and teenagers. Of course, there were missteps as well the daily noontime variety show “'Lunch Break',” the Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show “'Chinatown TV'” and TV sitcom for health “'Hapi Kung Healthy'.” Thankfully, they were all TV specials like “'A Taste of History'” and “'Homecoming sa 13'” and other youth-oriented one shot presentations should at least get points for trying out groundbreaking concepts. In fact, some observers say that if these programs had been with GMA-7, ABS-CBN and TV5, have been successful. IBC-13 is another set of innovative programs: “'DMZ-TV',” a teenager, youth-oriented dance show for teens; “'Cooltura',” a documentary show about the Filipino culture in the Philippines and “'Y2K: Yes to Kids',” a children show in the college students for interest, pre-school kids and learning for kids. Still to come, had already getting a press conference, is a show in which Filipino actors compete for a chance to break into the Philippine Television. “We have more original shows in various stages of development that we hope to launch within the next few months,” del Rosario says. “Our main aim is to provide the best all-Pinoy innovative viewing fare to local TV audiences.” Viva TV debuts nationwide through all the cable and satellite providers, including on free TV IBC-13, Sky Cable Ch. 15, Destiny Cable Ch. 16, Cablelink Ch. 14, Cignal Ch. 13 and Dream Satellite TV Ch. 7.